True Love Found
by Karshiva
Summary: Haru misses Baron.He misses her.Haru happens to have a necklace that changes her into a creation.When she does not only is Baron her fiance,she,along with Baron,Toto and Muta help solve a problem a spirit has...
1. Chapter 1:A Visit to the Bureau

True Love found Chapter 1:Visit to the Cat Bureau

It was a warm sunny day, Haru was in her room sketching pictures of the dance she had with Baron. Ever since that adventure at the Cat Kingdom, Haru could not forget about the handsome cat figurine. Haru sighed,

she missed Baron. Ever since that day Haru had been visiting the Bureau, chatting with Baron ,laughing at Toto's jokes and watching Muta stuff his face with food. Her crush on him grew every day until it became true love. Haru sighed again. She went to her drawer and took out a necklace that had a crystal in the shape of a heart.

Now this wasn't any ordinary necklace, it was very special. It had the power to turn Haru into a Creation of her own choosing. Haru thought to herself 'Hmm...I think I'll wear this to visit Baron and explain about the necklace.' Haru put the necklace on along with a spaghetti strapped yellow dress. Haru tied her hair into a high ponytail. She went downstairs put on her yellow flats and locked the door before heading to the crossroads .At the crossroads, Haru went through the urban maze. She finally came to a white archway.

Smiling to herself, Haru walked through the archway felling herself shrink. She walked to the twin doors of the Bureau and knocked. The doors opened and there stood Baron, smiling at her. "Hello Haru lovely to see you,"he greeted. "Hi Baron. There's 2 things I want to talk to you about. One of them is about the necklace around my neck and the other thing is...a confession."Haru greeted back explaining why she came to see him. She blushed at the last part which set Baron wondering 'A confession. I hope Haru loves me.' During the times when Haru wasn't around, Baron couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I see, please come in."said Baron as he allowed Haru to enter the Bureau. Haru nodded her head in thanks. "Tea?"he asked. Haru nodded. "Here you are,"said Baron, passing Haru the teacup. "Thank you,"replied Haru. "Now you said you wanted to talk about a confession and about the necklace,"said Baron as he started to sink in his armchair but Haru said "Please sit beside me while I tell you this Baron."Baron gladly did so, sitting on the couch next to her. Haru took a deep breath for courage.

"Baron, the necklace I am wearing is no ordinary necklace .It has magical powers in it. I know I should have told you this at the Cat Kingdom but I am the heir of a creation. The necklace will turn me into a cat figurine like you when I choose to accept the immortal life of a creation..."she paused, taking another deep breath and continued "When I have done that there are 2 things that will fulfill my destiny .One is that a spirit will come ask for help from the Bureau, another is that I would marry my husband a week after the problem and fate and I have decided that my husband would be...you, Baron."

Baron looked at Haru, his eyes wide with shock and hope. "I love you, Baron. I always have and I always will,"Haru whispered to him her love for him in her gaze. For a moment Baron didn't know what to say, he was overjoyed. "I love you too, Haru, my love,"Baron whispered. Haru smiled at him. She took of the necklace and said "My mother knows about my fate and she died, making me promise to fulfill my destiny."She smiled weakly. "But I know I will be happy as I will have you as my husband,"she added smiling. Baron stroked her cheek loving the feel of her. "I, Haru Yoshioka, accept the creation life."she said with a loud voice and Haru's body started to glow...


	2. Chapter 2:A New Creation

True Love Found Chapter 2:A New Creation

Baron covered his eyes at the bright light in order to save them from being blinded. Haru felt many new sensations during the transformation, she felt light, she could feel the power seeping inside her. She felt fur growing on her arms and legs, her ears traveled upwards to the top of her head. She felt her current dress turn into another one, it was falling at the ankles, it was yellow and medieval style(her dress is on my profile photo).

Haru's body stopped glowing, and Baron opened his eyes. His mouth dropped in awe, for Haru was now a tan-brown half-cat,(she still has head-fur, longer than before) with the yellow medieval dress, the necklace around her neck, she had a yellow rose in her hair and was wearing yellow flat shoes. She was slightly taller. Haru saw Baron staring and blushed. "What do you think?"she asked shyly. Baron snapped back to the present, smiled at her lovingly and said "I think you're the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Haru blushed again. Baron chuckled.

She looked so cute and beautiful that Baron silently praised God that she was heir of a Creation. He took her now gloved hand in his, and helped her stand up. She smiled at him and whispered "I love you."Baron smiled and cupped her chin with one hand and stroked her hair with his other hand and whispered "I love you too."Haru tilted her head and leaned forward, Baron also leaned forward. Their lips met. Baron wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss and Haru wrapped her arms around his neck. They purred from the pleasure.

After a while they broke the kiss, but rested their foreheads against each other. "I'm glad I made this choice,"she said softly, a smile on her lips. "So am I,"Baron replied as he embraced her.

The door burst open, Muta came trudging in and Toto flew in a sat on his perch. They saw Baron hugging someone and started to get angry. "Baron, what the heck are you doing? Hugging a lady when Haru is going crazy about you,"Muta growled. Haru chuckled and said "It's funny, that you are angry when Baron's the one hugging me Moo-ta."Toto burst out laughing, "HAHA! My, you're very good in insulting Marshmallow Boy here, Haru." "Watch it, Birdbrain!"Muta retorted.

Haru and Baron burst out laughing. "Hey Haru, how did you turn into a cat figurine?"Toto asked. "Yeah Chicky, why?"said Muta asking the same question. "If you two would kindly stop your bickering, Haru and I would gladly explain,"said Baron sternly.

The duo kept their mouth shut while Baron and Haru sat side by side on the couch. "As to the reason why I am a cat figurine, the necklace around my neck had the power to turn me into one. It was decided that after I become a Creation ,a spirit would come and ask for help

from the Bureau, and after solving the spirit's problem I would then marry my Creation husband who is Baron."Haru smiled at the last part and Baron blushed.

"So you two are engaged?"asked Toto. The couple nodded .Muta groaned "This is too much romantic mush."Haru smirked. "Oh...then why were you eyeing that tabby cat the last time I saw you,"she said mockingly. "I...uh...,"Muta stammered. Everyone burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3:Spreading the News

True Love Found Chapter 3:Spreading the News

"Shall we tell Lune and Yuki?" asked Toto. Baron and nodded. Muta stayed behind while Baron and Haru mounted on his back. Once they were settled, Toto took off.5 minutes later, they reached the Cat Kingdom .Baron and Haru walked towards the castle while Toto flies to the tower. They reached the gates and a guard on duty called out "Who goes there?""Baron Humbert von Gikkingden and Haru Yoshioka, "Baron replies.

The guard let them through, Baron tipping his hat while Haru nodded her head in thanks. They came to the hallway and bumped into Natori. "Good day Baron, what brings you and Miss Haru here?" Natori asked. "We have some good news to tell King Lune and Queen Yuki, could you arrange an audience with them?" Haru replied and Natori nodded. Turning around, he gestured that the couple followed him. He led them to the throne room where Lune and Yuki sat.

"Ah, Baron, Miss Haru, good to see you," said Lune arising from the throne, Yuki doing the same. Baron bowed and Haru curtseyed." We have some good news," said Haru. "Ooh, what is it?" cried Yuki, sounding like a child. Haru chuckled and said "I turned into a Creation and Baron and I are engaged!" Yuki squealed and hugged Haru while Lune congratulated Baron.

"This is something everyone should know about," commented Lune and he made a declaration that Baron Humbert von Gikkingden and Haru Yoshioka were engaged. The news spread and soon ,e very cat in the Cat Kingdom knew about the engagement and cats were crowded around the couple congratulating them.


	4. Chapter 4:Questions and Answers

True Love Found Chapter 4:Questions and Answers

After every cat had congratulated them, Lune and Yuki brought them to a room. "We need a lot of catching up to do," commented Yuki. Haru giggled. Lune and Yuki sat in chairs while the creation couple sat on the couch. "Haru,could you tell us why you're a creation?" Yuki asked. Haru nodded. "I didn't fully explain why I was a creation,so I might as well tell you," Haru paused and took a deep breath.

"I am the heir of a creation named Galatia, she was a human creation and she married a cat she fell in love with .She was my grandmother several centuries removed. She had a child with the cat but, her son didn't have potential. the son was my father, Hasho Yoshioka who married my mother, I was born, my grandmother checked whether I had the potential and I did so grandmother gave my mother the necklace, saying when the time comes I would be an immortal," Haru finished, Baron's arm was around her, his hand stroking her hair.

Yuki and Lune were shocked. When they broke out of the spell, Lune asked "If you were a creation, why didn't you know how to find the Cat Bureau?" Haru leaned into Baron's arms before answering "It's because, I just recently found out from my mother 2 days before she died that I was a Creation's heir." She smiled a little sadly at this.

"Well, we have some good news too," said Lune."Oh,what is it?"asked Baron. Yuki said excitingly"I'm carrying our first litter." This time Haru squealed and hugged Yuki. "That's great Yuki!I'm sure you'll be a good mother," said Haru as she hugged her friend. Baron turned to Lune and said "Congratulations," Lune grinned.

"I think we should go now," commented Baron. Haru nodded and released Yuki. The creation couple linked arms and waved goodbye to the royal couple as they headed towards the tower. As they walked towards the tower, Haru remembered something and blushed."Um,Baron?" she asked shyly. Yes,my love?"he replied. "I…..found out how I would look like in my wooden form and um….when I am in wooden form my arm is linked with yours and I'm holding the side of my dress," said Haru,a bit embarrassed.

Baron chuckled and kissed her hair. "I don't find that embarrassing,"he said. Haru pouted playfully and kissed him. Baron purred, he loved the sweetness of Haru's mouth. Haru broke the kiss and smiled .They reached the top of the tower where Toto was waiting and mounted.

Toto took off , and 5 minutes later they reached the Bureau. Baron jumped off first and took hold of Haru's waist and lowered her gently to the ground. Haru blushed and kissed Baron on the cheek. He blushed. They walked into the Bureau waiting for those who need help.

K! That's chapter 4! Chapter 5 coming soon! Pls review


	5. Chapter 5:Spirit's Problem and Snow

True Love Found: The Spirit's problem and Snow

Baron and Haru made tea, this time it was Haru's special blend which she remembered was a good batch. Just as they were about to sip their tea, someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?"Baron wondered as Haru went over to the door and opened it.

A young woman with black locks of hair and blue eyes was at the doorstep, she had a white crow on her shoulder. "Hello, is this the Cat Bureau?"asked the woman. Haru smiled and replied "Yes it is. I'm Haru Yoshioka, and the other creation inside is my fiancé, Baron Humbert von Gikkingden. Most call him Baron." "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"asked Haru. The woman nodded. Haru allowed the woman in. "Baron, we have a client," Haru said to Baron. Baron looked up and nodded.

"Please have a seat," said Baron to the woman as Haru poured a cup of tea for her. Haru passed the cup to the woman, got hers and Baron's and asked "What is your name?" The woman replied "My name is Serena. The white crow on my shoulder is nameless as she has forgotten her name."

Haru studied the crow, the something in her mind clicked. "Snow?"she asked the crow. The crow's eyes widened in shock and smacked her head with a wing while saying "Haru, is it really you?" Haru nodded and the crow flew to Haru's shoulder and rubbed her head against Haru's affectionately.

"Darling, how did you know what was her name?"Baron asked his fiancée. Serena looked at her silently asking the same question. "Snow was made of water and I freed her when I was younger," replied Haru. Haru turned to Serena and asked "What was your problem Serena?" "I am a spirit whose brother is imprisoned by a cloaked figure. I asked what did he want in exchange for my brother and he said I have to find his granddaughter as he never got to see her when his daughter-in-law gave birth to her child," she replied. Haru and Baron were shocked. Haru and Baron exchanged glances; finally Baron said "We will help you free your brother." "Serena cried with joy and hugged Haru whispering 'thank you' over and over.

Guesses to who the grandaughter was?Free previews of the next chapter if ur right.


	6. Chapter 6:Journey to the Spirit's Realm

True Love Found Chapter 6:Journey to the Spirit Realm

Baron got his coat and top hat from his coat rack and he, Haru, Snow and Serena went out of the Bureau. "Toto!"Baron called out to the stone crow. Toto's body glowed, he flapped his wings and folded them back to his sides.

When he saw Snow, he could only stare at her in shock while she did the same. Haru and Baron exchanged glances and a knowing smile was on their lips. "Toto, we have 2 new clients, Miss Serena and Miss Snow. Miss Snow is the white crow and Miss Serena is the lady with the black hair. We have to help Serena free her brother from a cloaked figure, who wants in exchange to see his granddaughter," Baron explained to the black crow. Toto snapped out of the shock as soon as Baron started talking. He nodded and asked "Do we need to bring Marshmallow Boy?" "WATCH IT BIRDBRAIN!" shrieked Muta as he came through the archway.

Then Toto flew down and clawed at him, and then…..started fighting. Haru shook her head and sighed. "As you can see, the white cat is Muta and he likes to fight with Toto,"stated Haru tiredly. Snow giggled and Haru sent her a questioning look. Answering the unspoken question, Snow said "It's…. damn hilarious."

Haru sent her a cheeky grin. "How do we get to the realm of the cloaked figure?"asked Baron. "Fly," Serena said blandly. "Could you direct us there?"asked Baron. Serena nodded. Baron turned to the duo and shouted "Can you two please stop your bickering and get ready to go to the cloaked figure's realm."

The duo immediately stopped fighting. Haru turned to Snow and asked "Can you carry us?" Snow nodded and started to grow. "Toto, you'll be carrying Muta while me and Baron ride on Snow," said Haru to the crow. Toto nodded and flew in the air, he grabbed Muta's paws that were raised in the air and lifted him. Haru and Baron mounted on Snow while Serena insisted that spirits fly.

Snow took off and considering it was Haru's second flight, Haru enjoyed it tremendously. Her head fur(yes she still has it longer than before)it was nearly in Baron's face so he had to place his chin on Haru's shoulder. She blushed.

Serena guided the way to the cloaked figure's realm, it wasn't…well….welcoming. There were shadows everywhere. 'Wow, this place is gloomy,'thought Haru to herself as Serena, Toto and Snow landed.

"This is the place," said Serena, a hint of fear in her voice. The creation couple got off of Snow and looked around.

A/N:K! That's all for chap 6. Stay tuned to find out who is the cloaked figure's granddaughter and will Serena's bother be freed? That's for me to know and you to find out. Sayonara!

HaruxBaron4eva12


	7. Chapter 7:The Mysterious Figure

**Me: Sorry, I don't own the Cat returns and its characters. Only the story line, cloaked figure, Galatea, Serena and Snow. No matter how many times I wish, it doesn't come true. Right guys?**

**Characters: Right!**

**Me: Haru, Baron are ya ready?**

**Baron and Haru: Ready!**

**Me: Then without further ado, I present True Love Found Chapter 7! Take it away!**

True Love Found Chapter 7: The Mysterious Cloaked Figure

"This place is gloomy,"commented Toto as he let go of Muta's Paws. Serena sighed "It's because he never got happiness as he never got to see his granddaughter, if we needed his help he would then ask those who needed it to find his granddaughter but none have been successful."

"I wonder where he stays in this 'shadow kingdom' of his," said Haru. Serena pointed to a castle that you could just barely see because of the shadows before answering "That's where the cloaked figure or also known as Silent Sufferer lives."

"I pity him, all he wanted was to see his granddaughter, too bad asking others to search for her is such a hard task," said Snow softly. The rest nodded in agreement and headed in the castle's direction, hardly a word was said. Haru clutched onto Baron's arm for comfort. He looked at her and stroked her cheek, reassuring her with a gentle smile. Haru smiled a little and kissed Baron's cheek.

How long had they walked? Hours? Minutes? Days? It seemed liked eternity when they finally reached the castle. Serena knocked on the door, and called out "It is the spirit Serena, I have come with friends to help find your granddaughter." As in response, the door opened and a spirit was standing in the doorway. He didn't say anything, his face was sad. He gestured for the group to follow him. And the group walked in not saying a single word.

They came to a room where there was a chair and seated in it was the Silent Sufferer. At last the spirit spoke "Master, the spirit Serena has come with her friends to help find your granddaughter." The Silent Sufferer nodded and said "Welcome strangers, I hear that you have come with Serena to find my granddaughter in exchange for her brother." The Cat Bureau Members nodded. "My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingden, but I prefer Baron. The young lady beside me is my fiancée, the future Baroness Haru von Gikkingden. The black crow is Toto and the white cat is Muta,"said Baron as he introduced the members of the Cat Bureau.

"Ah, the famous Cat Bureau, I heard you can solve many problems, maybe you can help me find my granddaughter,"said Silent Sufferer. Haru stepped forward and asked "Do have any information about your granddaughter? The littlest bit of information might help us find your granddaughter, Mr.…."

"You may all call me Tobaso," said Tobaso. "I only know one thing about my granddaughter, and that is she knows mine and my wife's love song. My wife had the chance to see our granddaughter, and told her our love song," said Tobaso answering Haru's question. "Do you know how she looks like?" asked Baron.

Tobaso thought hard before answering, I only know that she has the most beautiful pair of brown eyes my wife has seen and her heart was the purest heart ever in the world." 'Reminds me of someone **I** know,' Baron thought to himself as he looked at his beloved.

'Hmm…. That's gonna be tough. How are we gonna find a girl with pretty brown eyes and a pure heart.' Then her mind clicked and she snapped her fingers and exclaimed "I've got it! Tobaso, does your granddaughter has a heirloom of some sort?" Tobaso nodded and said "She's got a necklace in the shape of a heart."

"Then it would be **much easier** if we search for all the girls who have a necklace in the shape of a heart," Haru concluded. "You said she had the purest heart?" she asked Tobaso. He nodded. "I remember a spell that allows us to see how pure their heart really is, every person has a heart crystal, and the crystal shines brightly when its pure. So if we look for the one girl with the purest heart and has a necklace in the shape of the heart she could be your granddaughter," exclaimed Haru. Everyone in the room especially Baron, stared at her. Then Baron smiled and hugged her tight and said "That's the most brilliant idea yet, love." Haru blushed as red as a tomato.

Tobaso said with happiness "Then I can finally see my granddaughter."

**A/N: Alrighty! That's the 7****th**** chapter! Reminder to all viewers: Pls review my story.**

**Me: How did you like it?**

**Haru: Great story plan.**

**Toto: I liked the Marshmallow boy comment.**

**Muta: WATCH IT BIRDBRAIN!**

**Me: Muta, you better stop fighting with Toto or I'm gonna kick you out of the story and there will be no more food for you EVER.**

**Muta: *whimper***

**Snow: Silent Sufferer is a good fake name for Tobaso.**

**Serena: Just hope my brother will be freed.**

**Baron: I liked the part of me hugging Haru.**

**Haru: You always like doing things with me love.**

**Everyone: LOL.**


	8. Chap 8:The Search Begins

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Everybody: Hi**

**I go to the computer and sit down.**

**Haru: Are you gonna write the next chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Me: I'm planning to write a sequel to this.**

**Baron: What is it about?**

**Me: You two having a daughter and she goes missing when she's 4. You go off in search of her. Just can't agree on the name I'm giving her.**

**Haru: What was the name you planned for our daughter in the story?**

**Me: Cheryl Karshiva von Gikkingden**

**Baron: I like the name.**

**I grinned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cat returns or its characters. But I wouldn't mind owning Baron, Haru, Muta, Toto, Lune and Yuki as my muses.(They are anyway)**

**True Love Found Chapter 8: The Search begins**

'Ok, now to remember how to use that spell,'thought Haru to herself. After suggesting the idea to Tobaso to Cat Bureau members were off searching for girls with brown eyes and a heart-shaped necklace.

"Baron?"

"Yes love?"

"I can make the searching process faster with my new powers,"said Haru. Baron looked at her in shock and admiration. He nodded, gesturing for her to use the spell. Haru concentrated and her eyes and hands started to glow, slowly several mirrors were appearing each watching a woman with brown eyes and heart-shaped necklace.

Haru jerked when one of the mirrors had her face on it. Then she remembered she had brown eyes and had a heart-shaped necklace too. _Nah, I couldn't be Tobaso's granddaughter…could I? _The more Haru thought about it the more she thought it was ridiculous.

She brushed the thought off and showed the casualties to the bureau members. Their names had appeared on the mirrors. Only 10 were found including Haru as a possible casualty.

Baron looked over at the list, pondering on how to get to see the purity of their hearts without them freaking out at seeing cat dolls, a cat and a crow talking to them. His betrothed was sitting on a chair toying with the necklace thinking the same question like him. The duo were picking fights while Snow was laughing at them.

Serena was looking at Haru, studying her as she sat down on a chair opposite of the brunette creation. "Haru?" Serena called her name, her voice filled with concern. The creation in question looked up "Yes?" she asked. "W-what's troubling you Haru?"asked Serena.

Haru sighed before replying " The spell I did showed the possible casualties to being Tobaso's granddaughter and I don't know why but the spell indicated I'm a possible casualty but I think it's ridiculous even though I **do** have brown eyes and a heart-shaped necklace."

Serena looked over Haru, true, she had brown eyes and a heart-shaped necklace. "Haru, what do you suggest to find the purity of these peoples' hearts," called Baron. Haru turned to Baron and said " I can cast a spell to make them fall into a deep sleep for a few moments and while they're sleeping, I cast the spell to let me see their heart crystal."

Baron thought over what his beloved had said. He remembered seeing Haru's face on one of the mirrors. Sure, she had brown eyes(most beautiful eyes he had seen) and a heart-shaped necklace and a pure heart but he wasn't sure if Haru knew Tobaso's love song.

He sighed and called to his beloved "Haru , I need your help to get them here to check their heart crystals."

Haru stood up from her chair and walked over to him. Before casting the spell, she stole a kiss from Baron, making him blush. Haru first cast the spell to make the casualties fall asleep then summoned them.

One by one, the casualties appeared, still sleeping. Haru looked at Baron, he smiled at her encouraging her. Haru took a deep breath and….

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. I hate keeping suspense but in the next chapter you might sigh disappointingly but then you be whooping with delight cause one of the girls(including Haru) is Tobaso's granddaughter. Stay tuned for True Love Found Chapter 9: Found and Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed.**

**Me: So? Whatcha think?**

**Haru: I'm feeling the suspense there.**

**Baron: What did you mean by one of the girls?**

**Me: One of the casualties including Haru is Tobaso's granddaughter.**

**Muta and Toto: Who?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out. (*smirk*)**


	9. Chapter 9:Found

**Me: Hi, whatcha doing?**

**Haru: Dancing with Baron.**

**Toto: Lardball over there is stuffing his face.**

**Muta: WATCH IT CHICKEN WINGS!**

**Baron: Stop please.**

**Me, Haru and Baron sigh.**

**Reason why I put chats up is because it adds humor because of the bickering duo.**

**True Love Found Love Chapter 9: Found**

Haru cast the spell and slowly a crystal began to form in front of the casualties. The first casualty was called Hotaru. Haru studied the crystal and shook her head, Hotaru wasn't the one. Her heart crystal was shining faintly. Haru waved her hand and the crystal disappeared, so did Hotaru.

The second casualty was called Kimiko. Her heart crystal appeared, Haru looked at it with disgust. The crystal didn't have a sparkle. With a disdainful wave of her hand, Kimiko disappeared along with her heart crystal.

The third casualty was called Sophie. Her heart crystal shined like a lantern. Sophie was mostly good but did bad things sometimes. Haru could tell cause she knew how to know if someone has a 100% pure heart. Sophie disappeared.

The fourth girl was called Arlene. She was fairly good. 50% good and 50% bad. Balanced. Chuckling a bit, Haru sent her away as well.

The fifth girl was called Chinastu. Her heart crystal was dark. Haru looked horrified as she sent her away.

The sixth girl was Hana. She was 70% pure. Haru smiled silently praying that Hana would become pure-hearted one day. Hana disappeared.

The seventh girl was Sora. She was75% pure. Haru muttered the same prayer for Sora to be a pure-hearted person one day as she sent her away.

The eighth girl was Riko. She was 60% pure. Haru sent her away a bit horrified that almost none were pure-hearted.

The ninth girl was Kaoru she was, disappointingly, 90% pure. With slight despair, Haru sent the last girl away and collapsed. Baron rushed and caught her in his arms, sweeping her off her feet. Haru squeezed his neck before passing out from exhaustion.

When she came to, everyone, especially Baron, looked at her concerned. "None of the casualties were 100% pure I'm afraid," said Haru. Then Baron smirked "Not everyone, you appeared on the mirror too," he corrected.

Tobaso looked at her incredulously. Haru bit her lip, unsure whether or not she should cast the heart crystal spell on herself. "We better check," said Tobaso. Haru turned and cast the spell on her. Her heart crystal appeared shining so brightly that everyone in the room had to cover their eyes.

"SHE"S PURE-HEARTED! 100%," exclaimed Tobaso as Haru's heart crystal went back to her chest, she stumbled, Baron catching her and holding her steady.

"Ok, now what?"asked Haru. Tobaso walked to Haru and said "You must sing the love song of me and my wife's." Haru racked her brains and remembered her grandmother's favorite song so she started singing.

'_Dancing Bears, painted wings'_

'_Things I almost remember,'_

'_And a song someone sings'_

'_Once upon a December'_

'_Someone holds me safe and warm,'_

'_Horses prance through a silver storm'_

'_Figures dancing gracefully,'_

'_Across my memory'_

_(Aaaaaaa…)_

'_Someone holds me safe and warm,'_

'_Horses prance through a silver storm'_

'_Figures dancing gracefully,'_

'_Across my memory'_

'_Far away, long ago,'_

'_Glowing dim as and amber,'_

'_Things my heart used to know,'_

'_Things it yearns to remember…'_

'_And a song someone sings…'_

'_Once upon a December…'_

When Haru finished, Tobaso was crying tears of happiness as he said "Haru, your…you're my granddaughter. Haru cried and hugged her grandfather whom her grandmother had talked about. Baron smiled glad that Tobaso had found his granddaughter, his fiancée.

**A/N: That's Chapter 9. Newsflash: A what if story will be coming up soon by yours truly.**

**Haru: His granddaughter was ME?**

**Me: Surprise!**

**Baron: I couldn't tell who was his granddaughter.**

**Muta: What did I miss?**

**Me: Haru is Tobaso's granddaughter.**

**Muta: WTH!**

**Everyone: HAHAHA **


	10. Chapter 10:Secrets Revealed

**Haru: What's gonna happen next?**

**Baron: I am very curious.**

**Muta: Come on Chicky, tell us!**

**Toto: Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Me: Nah uh. That's for me to know and you to find out. No peeking!**

**My friends whine.**

**Me: Tell you what, you be patient and I will tell you my plot for the sequel and we will have a picnic.**

**Everyone: OK!**

**True Love Found Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

After the reunion, everyone sat down on a couch. "Grandfather, why didn't you come see when I was a baby with grandmother?"asked Haru. Tobaso sighed "I couldn't go as I was a cat. And your mother would freak if she heard her father in law was a cat."

Haru nodded in understanding. "May I ask why you wear the cloak?"asked Baron politely. Tobaso replied "I not allow to take it off unless I see my beloved Galatea."

Haru perked up at this and exclaimed "Actually you can!"Haru's necklace glowed and a hologram of her grandmother appeared. Her grandmother smiled at Tobaso and said "Hello Tobaso and my little kitten." Haru blushed as 'little kitten' was her grandmother's nickname for her.

Baron chuckled and whispered in Haru's ear "I personally think that is cute." Haru giggled and kissed him. "Flirt," said Haru chuckling. Her grandmother smiled at Haru and asked "Little kitten, is he your fiancé?" Haru nodded at her grandmother as she hugged Baron close.

"I'm betting you've already impressed grandmother," she whispered to Baron. He blushed a deep red. Haru's grandmother chuckled and nodded. "Grandmother and Grandfather, would you like to come to my wedding?"asked Haru. Her grandparents nodded.

Tobaso then took off his cloak. He was brown with one white paw. Haru giggled "Now I know where my brown hair came from." Everyone laughed heartily. Toto then flew up to Haru and whispered something in her ear.

Haru's eyes widened, and she had a mischievous smile on her face. "Snow, Toto would like to speak with you privately,"said Haru in a sing song voice. Everyone laughed at Haru's antics while the two crows blushed furiously.

"Shall we be off?"Baron as his beloved. She nodded. "Oops, almost forgot. Grandfather you're supposed to let Serena's brother go now." Her grandfather nodded and with a wave of his paw, a young boy with black hair appeared. The boy looked up and exclaimed "Sis!"

With tears of joy, Serena hugged her brother. Happy that he was safe. Tobaso created a portal for the bureau. "Thank you so much. Me and my brother will come to your wedding,"said Serena. The creation couple in question nodded. "Goodbye, Serena, Serena's brother and grandmother and father,"said Haru as she, her fiancé, Toto, Muta and Snow went through the portal. Their friends and Haru's grandparents waving goodbye.

They stepped out of the portal into the refuge's courtyard. "Good to be back,"grunted Muta. The creation couple chuckled. "Haru, would you care to dance?"asked Baron. Haru smiled warmly at him and nodded. They started to dance to a tune that was played while their adventure in the Cat Kingdom.

Both ecstatic to be with each other. Baron brought Haru into a dip then kissed her. Haru moaned and kissed him back. The wedding plans to be organized later.

**A/N:K. That's chapter 10. Chapter 11's title is the wedding.**

**Haru: LOVED THE ENDING!**

**Baron: I agree.**

**Muta: Too much romantic mush.**

**Toto: Then why were you eyeing a tabby cat?**

**Muta: I…um….**

**Everyone: *HAHAHAHA***


	11. 11Wedding and the baby girl

**Haru: OMG! The wedding scene!**

**Me: I see that you're excited about this.**

**Haru: IT is MY wedding, of course I am excited.**

**Baron: Haru, you're so beautiful.**

**Haru blushes.**

**For those who don't know how I came up with the stories, I'll have to thank my muses, Baron, Haru, Toto, Muta, Lune and Yuki for that. You c, I twitch every time they are around. REALLY I m not joking. They sent dreams of what to write when I sleep, sometimes it is my own idea.**

**©copyright of HaruxBaron4eva12.**

**True Love Found Chapter 11: The Wedding and the baby girl**

A week after the adventure, Haru was in the chapel in the Cat Kingdom for her wedding with Baron. Lune, Yuki, Haru's grandparents, Serena, her brother, Muta, Toto and Snow and a few others were invited. Haru was wearing a white version of her yellow dress, Baron didn't know that as she chose to keep that a secret. She adjusted the veil with a modest tiara on her head, she smiled at her reflection and pulled the veil over her face.

Meanwhile, Baron was adjusting his top hat. Lune who was his best man advised Baron to take deep breaths. "I can't help it. I'm marrying to most wonderful woman in my life,"said Baron, grinning from ear to ear. Lune chuckled.

The music started and when the doors opened he could only stare. The white version of Haru's dress swirled around her. Her loving gaze was for him and him only. Baron smiled lovingly at her and took her hand.

"We are gathered here to witness the union of two of the kindest half-cats in the world. Do you Baron Humbert von Gikkingden, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to love and hold through good times and bad times for eternity?" asked the priest. "I do," said Baron, looking into Haru's eyes.

"And do you Haru Yoshioka, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to love, stay at his side through good times and bad times for all eternity?"continued the priest. "I do,"said Haru joyfully.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,"said the priest. Baron lifted the veil and kissed Haru passionately as she did the same. Everyone in the chapel applauded and cheered for the newlyweds. They broke the kiss and Haru threw the bouquet which Yuki caught.

They ran down the carpet out of the chapel where Snow and Toto were waiting, they climbed on board and flew off to the bureau. They landed a few minutes later and Baron jumped down to help his wife. Haru giggled as her husband spun around, carrying her bridal style.

Baron set her down on the ground and danced with her like they had done in the Cat Kingdom. Haru chuckled and kissed him as they danced. They walked into the bureau happy and content to be with each other.

_1 year later…_

"Wahhhhhh!"that was the sound of Haru and Baron's baby daughter. She was a tan-brown like Haru, her eyes were brown, had head fur but had Baron's nose and slightly silted eyes. "What are you going to call her?"asked Yuki. "Cheryl Karshiva von Gikkingden,"said the new parents in unison.

Cheryl came into the world with a loving father and mother. Anyone would have thought she would have never been separated from her parents but when she was 4 years old something terrible happened….

**A/N: That's it!** **Story complete! Stick around for the sequel, a what if story and another story of cat returns by yours truly.**

**C ya soon!**

**HaruxBaron4eva12**


End file.
